


Help Me Through

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Just relationship building, Mention Of Ronnie Raymond - Freeform, Short, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Caitlin has been finally dealing with Ronnie's death, and Barry is there helping her. Slowly they fall for each other





	Help Me Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamajdandagreaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamajdandagreaser/gifts).



> Once again Rachel. I write for you

Barry looked at what Caitlin was doing on the computer. It was a quiet Saturday and they were alone at S.T.A.R Labs. She typed in something and a another screen finally turned on. "At last!" She cheered.

Barry kissed her cheek. "Good work Cait." He sat down at the screen and began watching it.

"Thanks Barry." Caitlin smiled as she looked to her computer again. "We should be seeing criminal activity.. If there is any. This scans the entire city but I'm not seeing anything."

"Well.. Maybe everyone is taking a day off." Barry suggested.

"Right then what do we do?"

"We could go out. I know a nice restaurant." Barry grinned as Caitlin nodding, smiling. 

"Then why don't we go out?"

"My treat." Barry replied as they stood. With that she took his hand and they exited the building.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't specify what to write Rachellll


End file.
